1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical foldable chairs comprise a pair of base frames having a middle portion pivotally coupled together, and a seat portion coupled between one end portions of the base frames. Normally, the base frames and the seat portion may not be folded to a rather compact configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable chairs.